


...And Then the World Exploded.

by LawofTalosrules234



Category: Law of Talos
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawofTalosrules234/pseuds/LawofTalosrules234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember seeing this prompt on deviantart and thought it would be fun to do. This story is about my OC's, Arin and Quinton and how they deal with having characters from Endzone and Law of Talos show up in their respective houses. Watch as they try to organize them into groups that won't try to kill each other, keep them a secret from nosy neighbors and avoid getting killed themselves!</p>
<p>I might have yaoi, but we'll see where it goes as time rolls on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...AttWE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20820) by Syngreen. 



 

 

* * *

**_ No way _ **

* * *

Storm clouds thundered in the distance as  my best friend, Arin hopped onto a nearby rock to look at the approaching storm. He pursed his lips before clearing his throat.

 

“Arr, Ishmael! We’re gonna need bigger houses to wear out this storm, I say!” I laughed as hard as I could while he used his hands like a freaking telescope with that stupid accent.

 “Do you know how stupid you look?! People are looking at you like you’re fucking crazy!” It was the truth! We’re in the middle of the park and everyone is looking at this idiot with pure “what a dumbass” looks on their faces! “Let them look! Here, I’ll tapdance on this rock for them!” He starts doing an Irish jig on the rock he’s standing on, making me laugh even harder.

 “This is not tapdancing!” I managed to get out. He fucking slips and lands flat on his ass, letting out a yelp before sprawling on his back. I fell down after him, clutching my stomach with tears streaming down my face with everyone slowly inching away from us. “Have you noticed this is like the way our friendship works?” He asks. “With us being able to make eachother laugh?” I asked, wiping tears from my face. “Basically.” He stated. This just made us laugh even more before thunder crashed really loudly. “Jesus! Let’s hurry up and get to my house, that storm is starting to get really close.” I stood up like a normal person, but Arin tried to use his hands and flip up, but he just pushed his head back and hit the rock he had just been standing on. I laughed really loud and everyone just looked ready to call the mental hospital, one dude is actually in mid grab for a payphone!

 “How’s your head, Jack Sparrow?”

We had quickly got back to my house, which was just a few blocks and a corner away from the park, and Arin now had some much needed ice on his head. “Jack Sparrow?!” He giggled. “It’s Captain Ahab, you dummy!” He laughed soon after before I knocked the ice of his head. He yelped and picked it off the floor as I grabbed his phone.

“Did you ever read what I told you to on deviantart?” I asked him.

“No. Dude, my laptop is a piece of shit. As soon as I got to it, it crashed on me.” I snickered under my breath; that thing really is a piece of shit, I know since I’ve seen it’s handiwork. I used it to write a paper and it didn’t save a lick of what I had found or typed. You should’ve seen just how mad I was; my face gets red when I’m mad, so I looked like a goddamn tomato...

“I keep telling my parents I need a new one, but you probably know how that went.”

“Totally! D-did they say something like, ‘Now Arin, your computer just needs a tune-up, that’s all.’”

“Oh my god, it was! That is word for word, what they told me! Yet they sure as hell won’t fork up the money to get it fixed, so I’m just going having to deal with it until I save up enough money to get a new one!” He stated.

“Sucks to be you, dude. At least you got your phone back last night. What were you grounded for again?” I asked, typing up what I wanted to show him.

“My fucking parents claimed to have saw me out after curfew two weeks ago, even though I was asleep in my room as soon as they got back. No one can fake going to sleep that fucking fast!” He answered.

“Who gets their kid confused with some random guy on the street at midnigh-”  
“That’s exactly what I was thinking, that’s what I wanted to say **so** bad to them! Like, fucking rrea-Seriously?! Are you serious right now?!” He ranted.

I laughed my ass off after he said that. When he gets like really pissed off, his voice goes up like two octaves higher and it’s the funniest things you’ll ever hear...

“Let’s get off of the subject that is my parents, otherwise we’ll be here all night with me ranting. What did you want to show me?” He asked.

“I finally posted my picture of O.M.G. from Endzone.” He swiped the phone from my hand to look at the picture. “This is fucking epic!” He screeched. I did a bow as he looked at the photo with the eyes of a kid at Christmas.

“It amazes me just how well you can dr-this looks like something Unknown-Person himself did!"

“Aw shucks, ain’t nothing special.” I stated. Arin looked about ready to reply, but his stomach rumbled before he could talk. Laughing at his stomach's interruption into the conversation, I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

“I’ll go put a pizza in the oven, you want something to drink while I’m up? Cause I’m not getting back up when I come back into this room.” I stated.

“You got any of that Kickstart: Mountain Dew?” He asked.

I kinda stared at him for a bit before laughing my ass off. “What did you just ask me?!” I screeched.  
“What?!” He asked.  
“You actually drink that crap?!” I asked, clutching my stomach.  
“Why is this everybody’s reaction for when I ask for this stuff?! I think it tastes kinda good!” He stated.  
“It tastes like citric acid!” I said.  
“Whatever! Just get me a Pepsi then.” He muttered.

I chuckled all the way to my fridge before noticing something. There is someone looking at me from across the fucking street... Now I am not joking, but they look like they have on some kind of... **climbing gear**. I blinked and when I looked again, they were gone. "Am I tripping?" I muttered.

Shaking my head, I opened my fridge and grabbed two pepsis before snatching the pizza. "Don't burn ths one, dude. I'm still trying to get the taste of the last one out of my mouth."

"Shut up!" I told him.

I tossed the pizza onto the counter along with the sodas before setting the oven. I tore open the package and tossed the frozen disk into the stove before slamming it shut. Before I grabbed the sodas, I noticed that person was back before and was a little closer. I rubbed my eyes before looking closer. Turns out they weren't looking at me, but was looking at my house. Whoever they were, they seemed to be wondering if they should approach the house or not... And now that they were a little closer, I could also make out what looked like a pickaxe.

"I really am tripping. Who would want to come here at midnight?" I muttered. I grabbed the two sodas, shaking Arin's before heading back to the living room. "Thanks." He stated, grabbing his soda. He opened it and just like I wanted, a geyser of soda hit him in the face. "You mother-come here!" I ran away frrom him with a loud laugh as he tried to grab me. "Help me! Help me!" I shouted playfully. I laughed my ass off before hearing a loud crash from the kitchen.

  
"You-You leave him alone!" There is no way... We both turned towards the kitchen and saw standing in the remains of my window, which is going to be hard to replace, but that's not important because **CLIMBER IS IN MY FUCKING KITCHEN!**

* * *

 


	2. Arrivals and Arrangments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, another Endzone character shows up and Arin has to take care of this one. We see how they both decided where they will sleep/hide and how Arin reacts to said characters arrival. As always, leave me a comment!

  
_**Arrivals and Arrangements** _

* * *

  


We both just stood there stunned at the mannequin in front of us, a frown plastered-or is it technically drawn on his face?

"Okay, okay. I know what's going on here." Arin stated. I looked at him with a quirked eye, he knows about the sensitive nature of interdimensional travel?  
"We're having one of those like conjoined dreams due to some burnt pizza and bad Pepsi.” Apparently not...

“Uh, what’s conjoined mean?” He asked, lowering his pickaxe a bit.

“It means sharing basically. But can we please get back to the subject of why you’re here and how you are going to pay for that window?” I stated, pointing at the shattered glass. He looked down at the scattered pieces, accidentally crushing a few more of them under plastic foot.

“I’m sorry. But I heard you calling for help and I saw him chasing you, so I thought-"   
"It's just how we play, dude. If I were really in danger, it wouldn’t be from Arin of all people.” I stated. “Yea-hey!” He stated.

I laughed at his mad expression before walking to Climber. “Guess I’ve got a houseguest, eh Climber?” I slung an arm over his shoulders and he smiled.

“Wait, you’re keeping him?! You’re gonna keep him, are you serious?!” Arin asked, pointing at Climber.

“One, he is not a fucking puppy, okay? And two, where else is he gonna go; no one else knows who he is in over a five-hundred mile radius!" I told him.

"Yeah, but-" Just as Arin was about to answer, his phone rang and he picked it up with a groan. "Hello?" At the voice, he took his phone of his ear and looked at it. "Is someone fucking with me or is this really Skye?" The voice spoke again and Arin got a surprised look on his face. "My house? In my parent's room?" He made an 'O' with his mouth before rushing to the door. "Have fun with the doll, gottagethomebye!" The door promptly slammed shut and I looked at the hurt expression on Climber’s face from being called a doll.

“Don’t worry, Climber. He’s just a little startled you’re here, he’ll get used to it.” I reassured him.

The frown didn’t leave his face, so I decided to change subject. “Speaking of that, why and how are you here?” I asked. “I-I don’t know. All I remember is fighting a big black thing in an asylum before landing in a park close by. You were the first person I saw, so I-”  
“It’s alright, Climber.”

He perked his head up to look at me as I smiled at him. “You can stay here till we figure out a way to get you home.” He gasped before suddenly tackling me into a hug. “Thank you, sir!” I smiled even more at the plush hug; he’s like a freaking teddy bear!

* * *

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...”

I’ve kept this one word on my lips as I ran towards my house. “Dear god, don’t do this to me! Not while my parents are away, this should be the happiest time of my life!” I screeched. Running up my driveway, I busted into the house before running upstairs. Just as expected, Skye was lying down in my parent’s bed with the phone still in his hand. He popped his head up as I stood slack jawed at him.

“Why are you lying down in my parent’s bed?! Get the fuck off!” I stated, pointing at the floor.  
“I can’t.”

The angered expression on my face fell as he said that. “What do you mean, ‘you can’t’? Is there something wrong with you?” I asked.   
“I can’t feel my legs.” He stated.

My palm connected with my head and slid down my face before I looked at him again. I groaned before walking to him and propping him onto me. “What are you-” “Shut up.” I told him. I trudged him into my room and placed him on my bed before sighing loudly.

“Why exactly can’t you feel your legs?” I asked.   
“I don’t know.” He answered.  
“Man of few words, eh?” I commented.

As I was about to ask him another question, my cellphone rang and I grabbed it out of my pocket. I looked at the name displayed and immediately grimaced.“You got Arin.” I stated.

It was, of course, my parents. _I do not need this right now..._ My mom quickly spouted out a bunch of apologies, some of them I was pretty sure even she couldn’t understand. After that madness, she said that a big snowstorm hit them up in Canada and that they, and of course, Quinton’s parents, wouldn’t be back for another four weeks, maybe even a month if it keeps going like it is.

“Alright. Yes, I know you’re sorry. Yes! I’ll tell Quinton. ...Attitu-bye mom.” I stated, hanging up on her.

I looked at Skye, having completely forgotten about him. “Why are your parents in Canada...without you?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I get enough of my parents everyday, so when they gave me the choice of going with them or staying here; I opted for staying in the warm states and not frigid Canadia.” I answered.

“...Canadia?” He asked.

“It’s a joke between me and my best friend, but anyways! Do you have anyway of knowing how to get back to where you were....or at least close?” I seriously did not want this guy in my house. He was a freaking assassin that can use guns to blow someone’s arm, I am not getting killed in my sleep today or any other day! “Haven’t a clue.” He answered. I groaned before exiting the room to set up the baseme-I mean, ‘guest room’.

* * *

 

“This is where you’ll be staying, Climber.”

I was showing Climber to where he would be hiding out until I figured out how to shove him back into Deviantart. My house doesn’t have a spare bedroom, but there is this big closet that was originally going to be a smaller bathroom, but the architect ran out of money, so they aided cheap plywood and voila! A giant closet was born...

“It’s really big! You’re very generous, sir!” He chimed in.

“Climber, I told you my name was Quinton, so quit calling me sir already.” It really wasn’t necessary and what am I, my father? ...That joke is so old, I just realized... “I’m sorry, si-I mean, Quinton.” I smiled at him before hearing the clock on my phone chime.

“When did it turn midnight?!” I exclaimed, looking at the time.

“Does that mean you’re going to sleep? Do you wanna use me as a pillow?” I nearly guffawed in his face, but managed to keep it at a snicker. “That’s fine, Climber. I have plenty of pillows, you just...relax.”

I just remembered he doesn’t really sleep, so I guess he’ll just chill...in the dark...stuck in a closet. _Okay, that’s not happening. I am **not** going to be an ass to him like everyone else..._ I’ve always hated how Climber gets treated; everyone is a complete dick to him, it’s ridiculous! Even the chick, Clarence or whatever, is a bitch to him after he saved her life from Karl!

“But if you like get tired of sitting in the closet, you can walk around the house!” I quickly stated. He seemed surprised at my statement, but quickly smiled soon after. “Thank you!” The smile stayed on my face as I headed for my room. “Goodnight.” I stated, waving at him. The door closed with him waving back at me. Finally left alone with just my thoughts, the smile on my face grew to the typical fanboy smile as I silently chuckled.

_**This is so cool...** _

**Author's Note:**

> So, as my name probably implied, I am a big Law of Talos fan. But I,honestly, like all of Unknown-Person's work. I just find Law of Talos the greatest thing to ever have been made... Anyways... As stated in the summary, this is like one of those prompts located on Deviantart. If you like it, please leave me a comment. Later!


End file.
